Throwing Slushy's
by Jadiexox
Summary: Noah Puckerman was the school bad boy, slept with all the cheerleaders, bullied all the losers and all that badass stuff but one thing no one knew, and Puck wanted to keep it that way, that he was madly in love with the school freak/loser, Rachel Berry. Will a threat to Rachel's heart make him confess his true feelings? Puck/Rachel Sam/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Throwing Slushy's Description: **

_Noah Puckerman was the school bad boy, slept with all the cheerleaders, bullied all the losers and all that badass stuff but one thing no one knew, and Puck wanted to keep it that way, that he was madly in love with the school freak/loser, Rachel Berry. Even though Rachel is oblivious to the fact considering he slushy's her every chance he get. Will a threat at Rachel's heart, make him confess his true feelings? Puck/Rachel and Sam/Rachel. _

**Chapter 1: New Kid. **

Puck walked down the halls of McKinley High like he owned it, in a way he did. The death glares he sent scared the shit out of the freshman and made the girls melt.

Slushy in hand he walked up to the love of his life - his secret love of his life - and saw her trying to reach up to her locker but she was a bit to short, and all he wanted to do was help her get her books and kiss her but he was remind that he couldn't do that because of the slushy is his hand that he had to throw in her face to keep his rep up as the school bad boy.

He walked up to her and threw the slushy on her face and saw the embarrassment in her eyes and instantly wanted to go and help her clean up but instead he laughed in her face and walked away.

—

Rachel sighed loudly at the dripping slushy dripped from her face and walked into the bathroom to clean herself off. She never understood the reason why Puck and the other jocks found humour in other people's pain but the only reason she came up with is that there cold hearted jerks.

She swears that she see a look of regret in Puck's eyes right after the slushy hit her but she tells herself that it's the slushy getting to her head.

—

Puck walked onto the oval for P.E, one of the only classes he shows up to because 1. He can't fail at it and 2. He has Rachel in this class which means he gets to see her in her tiny P.E uniform and yes he knows how much of a pervert that makes him but he could care less.

Today they were playing, badminton. The PE teacher told them to get into pairs and Puck saw Rachel sigh, he figured that meant because he knew no one but Jacob would want to be with her, even though Puck really wanted to be with her and not just for badminton.

Though today the teacher decided that he was going to put us in pairs and lucky for Puck he got paired with Rachel. He saw a couple of the other jocks giving him the, "I'm sorry you got stuck with the loser but I don't care because I'm with one of the cheerleaders." look.

"I'm going to get a racket and a shuttle, you want a racket?" She asked and Puck was surprised at her being so nice to him.

"Uh, y-yeah sure." He mentally kicked himself for getting all nervous and stuttering and felt even more stupid when she gave him a weird look before running off to get the equipment.

She came back and handed him the racket and they stared hitting the shuttle back and forwards, not saying anything.

It finally fell and Rachel smiled and said, "That was a good rally, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, hey why are you being so nice to me?" Puck asked and she was about to answer when Miss Pillsbury came and told the teacher that Rachel needs to be excused.

"Thank god!" Rachel said dramatically and dropped her racket and left with Miss Pillsbury. Puck cursed quietly because he was just about to find out if he was lucky enough that Rachel had feelings for him too!

Rachel did her best to shrug off that awkward P.E lesson and asked Miss Pillsbury, what was going on and if her dads were okay.

"They're fine, Rachel. I wanted you to meet the new kid, Sam. He's in all of your classes so I want you to be his guide." She explained and Rachel nodded.

They walked into her office and there was a big mouth blonde kid, who Rachel instantly thought was attractive.

"Hey I'm Rachel Berry." She held out her hand for Sam to shake.

"Hey I'm Sam, Sam I am." He laughed and so did Rachel.

"Well, glad to see you kids get along! Rachel you've been excused for your next period to show Sam around." Miss Pillsbury announced.

"Cool." Sam said and they both exited her office and Rachel started her little tour.

**Okay guys, I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to end it here so I can have the tour for the next chapter. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed at little all over the place it's really just starting a new story its hard to break into like new shoes, haha anyway so yeah. **

**I was playing badminton today in P.E so I decided to do that in the chapter.**

**Anyway, (i say anyway lot, lol) Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've already got some good reviews, which makes me really happy, that you guys like my story so early into it! Thanks you! **

**Chapter 2: Tour. **

Rachel showed Sam around the school, while they talked and got to know each other.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me." Rachel said and looked down nervously.

"And why wouldn't I want someone as awesome as you as my guide?" Sam smiled as they walked down the halls.

"Well I'm like the school's laughing stock." Rachel said, and then realised when Sam met everyone else he would ditch her and probably end up throwing slushy's at her.

"Really? That sucks. I can't see why" Sam smiled and I smiled.

"So this is the glee room, you sing? I do! I love it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah but I'll probably won't join though because-"

"It's for losers." Rachel finished for him and was expecting and hoping he would say something like "Oh know that's not it." but to her surprise Sam didn't say anything.

"Well, whatever it's cool. You gonna do anything else?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of joining the football team." Sam said and Rachel felt like crying, here she found this awesome guy who doesn't care that she is a loser but he's joining the football team which means that he probably won't ever talk to her again.

"Cool." Rachel said with no emotion she would let show.

The bell rang and everyone started pouring out of there classes and Rachel went to show Sam the sign up sheets for football before saying goodbye and walking away to lunch.

Puck was really bored after Rachel left, he ended up getting stuck with Jacob and he kept going on and on about Rachel and all Puck wanted to do was punch the crap out of him for talking about his girl. He didn't really have a problem with having to worry about other guys making the moves on his girl, well expect for Jacob and he didn't really count considering Rachel would never feel the same way, because most of the guys here kinda of hated her.

Finally the bell rang and Puck left and walked into the cafeteria, after he signed up for the football team even though he didn't really need to sign up, they just beg him to be on the team but still, when he went to sign up, he saw some random big mouthed blonde kid with Rachel. His Rachel.

He put it off as nothing and walked up, just as Rachel walked away.

"Hey, are you new or something?" Puck asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm Sam." He said.

"Cool, I'm Puck. So you're trying out for football?"

"Yeah. Want to fit in you know?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, one tip: if you want to fit in, than stay away from losers like Rachel." Puck said, of course he didn't mean it. He really just wanted Sam away from Rachel.

"Well I don't think I'm going to stop seeing Rachel, I mean I get you think she a loser and all but that's cause you don't know her. Later man." Sam said and walked off and all Puck could think about was how much he wanted to beat him up for saying stuff like he doesn't know Rachel, which is true but Puck wants to know her but he also wants to keep his rep, and he had it pretty good until know, not having to worry about other guys but this whole Sam thing is starting to really worry him but he just relaxed in the fact that Sam would realise how much of a loser Rachel was when he joins the football team.

Rachel was sitting on the bleachers, doing her homework but secretly watching the football tryouts, she usually did this to look at Finn, her ex-crush. She was like in love him all through out freshman & sophomore year, but than she started to realise he would never leave Quinn for her and she's sure he doesn't even know her name and that she only like him was because he was basically the only guy on the football team that didn't bully her.

So instead of Finn, it was Sam. Rachel just smiled at his name but she reminded her self that he a jock now and she knew what that meant.

She was brought out of her thoughts (and homework) when she heard footsteps.

_It's gotta be Sam! He still wants to be with me! _

"Hey, I never got a answer." But it wasn't Sam, it was Puck.

"What do you want?" Rachel didn't really care that she was being rude, it was wasn't like he was nice to her either.

"Geez you were so nice to me before in P.E." Puck sounded hurt, but Rachel didn't want to other think it. He probably isn't used to people being rude to him, she told herself.

"I was nice, because I want to do good on my report and to do so I have to behave." And she really was nice to him just because of that.

"Wow, I didn't kn-" She saw Sam walk off and she wanted too catch up with him.

"Sorry, I have to go." She said and walked away.

_What the hell? _

Was all Puck could think after talking with Rachel, that wasn't meant to happen, she was meant to say, "Noah, I don't care that you've bullied me, that's in the past now. I just want to be with you." but no she stomped oh his heart and went off to find Sam.

**So chapter 2! So I what Sam said might have been out of character a little but I want him to still be with Rachel so Puck can see what he's missing out on.**

**Anyway, so yeah I'm sick and it sucks! **

**Anyway, bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ice Cream. **

Rachel caught up to Sam, "Hey Sam, you were good out there." She said.

"Thanks, I saw you up there… talking to Puck." He finished the last part with a weird voice.

_Puck has to ruin everything for me, doesn't he? _

"Yeah, but nothing going on. You didn't think that right?" Rachel asked.

"God no, I just didn't know why he wanted to talk to you." Sam said.

"Well, It doesn't matter. So I was wondering if you wanted to get some ice-cream?" She asked.

_Please say yes! _

"Uh… a couple of the guys invited me to bowling…" Sam saw her sad face so he added, "But maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure." Rachel light up like a christmas tree.

"Cool, well I'll see you later." Sam said and Rachel told him bye and she couldn't stop her smile all the way home.

Puck wouldn't call what he was doing stalking, more like gathering information. Once he saw Rachel walk of to find Sam, he walked after her and listened on there conversation and knew he had to somehow stop this ice cream, date thing.

Puck wanted to be Rachel's first date, kiss, boyfriend and be her first time and he wasn't going let to lover-boy stop him.

At bowling Sam and Puck went to get food, "So tomorrow, the guys are going to the club with fake ID's to hook up with chicks that aren't cheerleaders, need something different. You in?" Puck knew he would have no trouble getting fake ID's quickly and he knew that the guys would die to go to a club.

"Actually I have plans."

_With my future girlfriend. _

"That sucks, coming could really get you in with the guys." Puck needed him to come to the club so Rachel would remain single.

"Maybe next time." Sam walked away to the rest of the guys and Puck clenched his fist and they turned white.

It was the afternoon with her date with Sam and she couldn't be happier. She even caught the bus today, just so she could ride in Sam's car.

"Hey Sam!" Rachel said and walked up to him and as she walked up, some of the jocks walked saying something, like they didn't want catch loser.

"Hey Rachel." Sam said, not as excited as Rachel was, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

So Rachel and Sam got into his car and Rachel told him the directions to the ice cream place (the only ice cream place in Lima.)

"Here we are." Rachel said and Sam and her walked out.

Sam really liked hanging out with Rachel. He told himself that he didn't care about her social status at school, that he just cared about her. Which is true, but for a teenage boy who just moved to a new school, it's kinda of hard not to care.

They had gotten there ice cream and sat down at a booth and they were chatting and laughing and Rachel found herself liking him even more and the same for Sam.

It was going perfectly till, Puck walked in.

Fortunately, for Sam, Rachel's back was facing the door so she didn't notice Puck walked in.

"Hey I'll be right back." Sam said to Rachel and she seemed confused but shrugged it off and took the time to check her phone.

Now that his, "distract Sam with older woman at the club." plan had backfired, here was Puck at the ice cream shop, fortunately for Puck it's was pretty easy to guess considering there is only one in Lima.

"Fancy running into you two here." Puck said, playing dumb.

"What the hell are you doing here Puck?" Sam spat out.

"Getting some ice cream, geez." Puck continued to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb! Don't think I didn't see you talking to her yesterday and the way you look at her when you think no one else is watching. I don't know what's going on but I really like her so just leave her alone!" Sam shouted-whispered to Puck who looked like he seen a ghost.

He didn't know what to say and he figured if he can't get Sam away from Rachel, he still wanted his rep so, he covered up, "Chill dude. First of all I was probably looking at some hot ass cheerleader and Berry just happened to be in my way and I only talked to her yesterday because when we were in P.E together, she dropped her wallet and as much of a jerk I am, I'm no thief and I was picking up some ice cream for my little sister and I, so excuse me!"

Sam sighed and walked back to Rachel who had seen Puck but hadn't heard a thing.

"Hey sorry about that." Sam said and sat down back in the booth.

"It's okay, why was Puck here?" She didn't want to seem too pushy and scare him away, even though she was pretty curious. Puck had seem to keep popping up lately.

"Oh, picking some ice cream for his sister and himself, hey did you loose your wallet recently?" Sam asked.

"No, why?" Rachel replied, confused.

"Don't worry, It's not important." He than reached for her hand across the table and they smiled and than decided to leave. When they got to Rachel's house, just as Rachel was about to get out, Sam pulled her in for a epic kiss.

"Be my girlfriend?" Sam asked.

**Woah! Clift-hanger but I think it's obvi what Rach's going to say, and Puck's getting kicked to the curb (even though he never dated Rachel but oh well) but don't worry he hasn't totally given up ! Please review, love hearing what you guys have to say! Byeeeeee! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Plan. **

"Be my girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"YES! I mean, yeah sure." Rachel smiled, she couldn't stop.

"Awesome, babe. I'll text you later." He smiled and she realised that she didn't have his number.

"Uh, Sam we don't have each other numbers."

"Oh right, I was just to happy, that I totally forget." Sam grinned and Rachel blushed, and they exchanged numbers.

"Bye." Rachel said and kissed his cheek and disappeared upstairs.

Sam and Rachel ended up driving in Rachel's car to school.

"I gotta run to football practice babe." Sam said but before he could leave Rachel kissed him and they ended up making out.

Sam walked onto the field. "Yo, Sam who was that babe you were making out with this morning?" Sam got a confused and then realised they probably didn't see her face.

"Uh It was-"

"Get on the field!" Coach yelled and Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

All practice he tried his best to avoid, Puck's death glares but when he purposely tackled him to the ground, he knew he had to talk him.

"What the hell man?" Sam yelled once it was only Puck and him in the locker room.

"Chill man! What's going on?" Puck said.

"If you want to act like you don't know then fine! I'll tell what going on, first the ice cream shop now your giving me death glares and tackling me on the field! If this has anything to do with Rachel…" Sam left his sentence hanging wanting Puck to finish it.

"Can you keep a secret?" Puck whispered.

"What are we girls at a slumber party, what's next your going to braid my hair?" Sam mocked.

"Fine, If you tell any one this I'll rip your throat open! Better?" Puck mocked back.

"Whatever, what do you want to tell me?"

"I'm in love with Rachel but she doesn't know because I have to fake bully her so no one finds out-"

"Why can't anyone find out?" Sam asked, and knew the answer but wanted to hear Puck admit he a total jerk who doesn't deserve Rachel.

"Come on dude, you know why." Puck said, whining a bit.

"If you can't even admit, then you don't deserve her. So do my girlfriend and I are a favour and leave us the hell alone." Sam said and you could see the red in Puck's eyes once Sam confirmed he and Rachel are a item.

The next day Rachel and Sam walked into school today getting a lot looks and whispers, but what they both didn't see was the slushy coming at both there faces and the person throwing the slushy is none other than, Puck.

"Later losers!"

Sam looked around for Rachel but she was already around the conner, so he sighed and went to clean himself off.

Karofsky, went up to Sam. "We have no idea what the hell your doing but we can't have a jock fooling around with a loser like Berry. So break it off or we'll break you."

"Why do you even care if I'm with Rachel?" Sam didn't want to push it but he wanted to know.

"I just told you idiot! Just break it off, got it? And if you do it now, we'll let it slide considering your a newbie but this is your last chance." And with that he walked off and Sam sighed, knowing he was in a pretty big dilemma.

Puck saw Sam on the bleachers and went to talk to him.

"Hey man, sorry about before." He apologised which was rare for him but when Rachel is involved he can make an exception.

"Well, Karofsky is making me dump her." Sam said.

"Are you going to?" Puck asked, he knew this would happen to him if he ever went after Rachel, so thats why he stuck with his plan. Which was to make sure no one went after her (he's working on that) and wait to graduation and he was going to get her flowers and tell her everything and they would be together forever and move to New York, and he only knew that because one year, on Valentines Day he broke into her locker to give her a rose and teddy bear and saw the Broadway sign and the Statue of Liberty.

"Puck?"

"Oh, right. What did you say?" Puck said.

"I said, that I wasn't sure but I'm going to figure something out because Rachel is really amazing." Sam said before saying he needed to go talk her and leaving Puck alone.

**Heyyyy! Sorry, this is late! I was going to post yesterday but it really wasn't that much so I decided to write more. Anyway, what do you think Sam is going to do? I wanna know what you guys think so tell me in the reviews please! Anyway, byeeeeee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: My Treat. **

Sam had texted Rachel to meet him at the ice cream shop where they had there first date.

When Rachel walked in she looked beautiful and Sam knew what he had to do.

"Hey Rachel." Sam said.

"Hey Sam, I'm about to order, what do you want?" Rachel smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh. I'll have the strawberry cheese cake. Here." He handed her the $5 bill.

"It's okay. my treat." Rachel handed him his money and walked up to the counter and Sam went to sit in one of the outside tables.

"Hey." Rachel said and handed Sam his ice cream.

"Hey. Look we have to talk." Sam said, not wanting to go on but he knew he had do.

"Oh." Rachel said, starting at her ice cream.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Karofsky is making me break up with you but I don't want to, Rachel but he practically threatened me, so-"

"You're going to break up with me." Rachel whispered, tears starting to build in her eyes.

"No! I was going to say, maybe we can keep our relationship a secret." He whispered knowing he was already asking to much of her.

"I don't know, Sam. I want to be with you but how can I when your ashamed of me."

"What? Of course, I'm not ashamed of you baby! Like I told you Karofsky threatened me!" Sam defend himself.

"Fine, I still want to be with you and if this is the only way then, okay." Rachel sighed, what was she doing?

"Thank you so much babe!" Sam smiled and reached for her hand.

"Were in public remember? Look, I have a headache, so I'm just going to go home. I'll text you later." Rachel got up and gathered her things.

"Rach-" Sam started.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She faked smiled and left.

Rachel had forget to text Sam so he texted her.

**Hey, are you feeling better? Hope you are xx. **

Rachel's phone buzzed in the middle of _Funny Girl_ she paused the TV and read her new message.

She totally forgot to text Sam.

**Sorry I forgot to text you, I'm better thanks xx. **

There, that's good. The truth was Rachel had a headache from the news Sam had told her this afternoon. She didn't want to have a hidden relationship, she wanted the world to know that her Sam are together but she knew, she just wanted to show the school that she isn't so much of loser like everything else thinks. That someone wants her.

She had kept telling herself, just because the whole world (her school) doesn't know she with Sam, doesn't mean that they don't.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair and finally looked at the clock seeing it was 10 she decided to get some sleep.

The next day, Puck walked onto the field and walked up to Sam.

"So, you dumped Rachel?" Puck asked, _please say yes. _

"Uh… yeah I did." Sam said. _Thank god! _

"That sucks. Sorry man." Puck tried to hide his happiness.

"I don't need your pity. I know you love her and I think I do too but this school won't accept it so move on." Sam spat out.

"Geez dude calm down." Puck said.

"I'm sorry, just hard. You know?" Sam paused, "Anyway, I'm going to start my laps." And with that Sam left.

Puck knew it was dangerous territory but this whole Sam thing had really waken him up, he can't keep a invisible claim on Rachel and he needed to make his move. He would just explain it to her that all this time he has been in love with her and that it's no joke and he only bullied her because he was an idiot and cared about his rep.

_Yeah that's what he'll do. _

Puck smiled he was really going to this, he was finally going to be with Rachel.

**Oh hey! Omg so Puck going to confess his feelings for Rachel next chapter! Eeek! And what did you think about the new secret Samchel affair? I kinda of cheated and found away around it but oh well! Well, I gotta get back to math homework :/. **

**Review please! **

**Sorry this took forever! Really sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey before the story starts, I just want to say thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews and ideas for future chapters because they honestly really help and give me ideas and it's lovely to hear what you guys think! Anyway, on with the chapter. :)**

**P.s So sorry for the long overdue update, I've just had some beta stuff going on, but know I'm still looking for a beta, so if you interested please let me know in the comments. **

**Chapter 6: Hey Sa-Puck? **

Rachel woke up to her alarm, and sighed and got up and started getting ready for the day when she got a text from Sam.

**Hey babe, wanna hang out? xx. **

**(A/N: btw it's a saturday, so there like not skipping school or anything lol) **

Rachel locked her iPhone screen and decided to replay later she still wasn't sure about this whole 'secret' thing and she really just wanted to crawl in a whole and not come back up.

_Why did everything have to be so messed up?_

After a shower, breakfast and her morning run she finally decided that she had to text Sam back considering it was already 11.

**Hey, sorry I didn't get back sooner. I was busy. Sure, let's hang out. I know this really cool-**

Rachel paused typing realising, that she was going to say that she knew this really good and public, art museum and because of Sam's stupid insecurities, she couldn't even go to the art show that was on this afternoon. She erased the message and started again.

**Hey, sorry I didn't get back sooner. I was busy. Sure, let's hang out. Your place or mine? **

Sam knew when it took Rachel over 2 hours to replay that something was up, of course he knew that she wasn't going to be okay with the whole secret thing for a while, _or maybe she'll never get used to it. _

Sam replied to her text,

**Yours? My sister and brother are being annoying, are your dads home? **

He pressed send.

_Are you dads home? _

What does that mean? Does he think she going to give her self to him? He better not, she thought. Especially after everything.

Rachel decided she over thinking it and just replied and short and simple, "Sure, and no xx."

Puck took a deep breath, to calm his nerves. He was just parked outside Rachel's and was going to her how he feels.

He remembered the dozen roses he bought her and walked up to her doorstep and knocked.

"Coming!" He heard his Rachel yell.

"Hey Sa- Puck?" Rachel said confused.

"What are in your hands?" Rachel asked Puck.

"What? Oh the roses, there for you." Puck grinned and handed them to her.

"Thanks, Puck. Um, come in." Puck smiled again and followed Rachel to the kitchen and she put them into some water.

"Why don't you call me Noah, anymore. You always used to." Puck said, she always did when they were kids but then the evil thing called High School came.

"I didn't think you liked being called Noah." Rachel said.

"I don't but with you I don't mind." Puck smirked and sat down.

"Alright, Noah. Why are you here? I'm confused just last week you were throwing slushy's at me and now your here with roses and smiling."

"I guess I should explain myself, look Rach-" He got cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Um, I'll be right back." Rachel said and raced to the door.

"Hey beautiful." Sam grinned and leant down to kiss her when,

"What the hell?!"

Sam looked up and he saw red. _Why on earth was Puck here? _

"I'm here speaking to Rachel, and what are you doing here? I thought you two broke up." Puck answered, apparently Sam had voiced his thoughts.

"We did." Sam paused to look at Rachel and wasn't surprised when he saw a heart broken look on her face, so he took a deep breath, "I lied, were still together. In secret because of Karofsky threats." Sam confessed and Rachel rolled her eyes, she knew it barely had anything to do with him, just Sam.

Puck clenched his fists, he was so angry. How dare Sam have the amazing chance to be with Rachel and just waste her like that?

Puck couldn't stop himself, he punched Sam right in the nose.

"Puck, what the hell man?" Sam said holding his nose.

"Rachel! Can you get me some ice?" Sam glared at her.

"Yep." Rachel said holding back tears, _why is he being like this, I didn't do this. _

"So I'm guessing you're going to tell the whole school now, right?" Sam said.

"Oh no, don't worry about that, I'd be worrying about the fact that I'm going to do everything in my power to break you and Rachel up because you don't deserve her." Puck said, glaring at Sam as he walked past him to the door.

"Tell Rachel, I said bye." He smiled at Sam death glares.

**Heyy! So I get it was a bit weird how comfortable Rachel was with Puck but I wanted to show that, to show how she comfortable was with Puck more than Sam, if that makes any sense. Also there was a different side to Sam, in this chapter as well. HIs true colours are showing. (Sorry Sam lovers.) **

**Please Review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A weird… love triangle? **

Puck walked into school that day, wondering how the hell he was going to break up Sam and Rachel and show Rachel, he loved her and that what she thought Sam had for her was nothing compared to what he felt for her.

He saw Rachel by her locker, trying to reach up for it and he finally decided to do what he had wanted to do forever, help her with her books.

"Hey need some help?" He smiled and pulled down her books.

"Oh thank you." Rachel seemed a bit off to Puck, his jaw tightened at the thought of Sam doing anything to his girl.

"It's no problem…." Puck looked into the direction that Rachel was looking and saw Sam.

"I gotta go, thanks for today and Saturday." She said and ran off.

_What the hell? _

Puck knew something was up and he was going to find out.

_Flashback: _

_After Puck had left, and Rachel had come back with Sam's ice they went to sit on her couch. _

"_Are you okay, baby?" She asked while attending to his nose. _

"_I'm fine, what was Puck doing here?" He asked coldly. _

"_I don't know, he just showed up with roses it was weird." And nice… Rachel had added in her head. _

"_He bought you roses… he such a creep." Sam muttered the last part. _

"_I thought it was pretty nice." Rachel mumbled thinking that Sam couldn't hear.. but he did._

"_You thought it was nice? So now you're going to dump me for him now?" Sam yelled. _

"_No! Of course, what is wrong with you?" Rachel asked standing up to meet Sam. _

"_I don't know… I'm sorry, listen just stay away from Puck, he's bad news." He kissed her on the forehead and had left. _

_End of Flashback. _

Rachel sighed, a couple of weeks ago, she was a drama free loser who's biggest problem was what spare of clothes to bring in case of being a target of a slushy. Now she hasn't gotten a slushy in a week or two but she got this weird… love triangle?

Sam had finished his training late, having to go to the doctors for his nose he had gotten to training late so when he finally finished and went to the locker room to get cleaned up, he was the only one in the locker room… at least that was what he thought.

Puck waited till Sam was in the shower before taking his clothes and putting powder in them and running away and smiling…

1. Prank and embarrass Sam till he realise he the kinda of the guy that needs a rep. _Check. Well half check._

**Haha, so Pucks going to get his prank on! Haha, I suck at pranks… if you have any idea's that you'd like to see (technically read) Puck do to Sam, then please let me know in the reviews… **

**Thanks! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aha so sorry, I haven't updated in like forever… well I'm not sure how long ago it was but it was a few days ago and my last chapter was pretty crappy. It's just my internet just got back up on tuesday and I had heaps of hw, (like i do right now… :/) I know those aren't excuses cuz everyone says that but yeah. Anyway I'm going to stop now and actually write this chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Shake it off. **

Rachel parked her car in the school parking lot and walked in school to her locker where she saw a note,

_Meet me in the choir room, xox Sam. _

She smiled and put the note back got her books and made her way to the choir room.

"Hey Sammy." Rachel said and ran up to kiss him but what she didn't know was the whole glee club was there.

"Hey, Rach. Look who is here." He faked smiled and Rachel turned expecting to see, Tina, Kurt, Artie and Mercedes but what she saw was something she would of never expected.

Sitting in front of her was, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn and Mike. (Sorry If I forgot anyone.).

"What are those guys doing here?" Rachel asked, scared that this is some sort of slushy-throwing-party.

"Sam told us that this pretty cool, so we tried out." Puck smirked.

"Okay, and why would you do that?" Rachel questioned.

"Cause we wanted to, got that man-hands?" Quinn spat out.

"Okay… Rachel why don't you show the new guys a song?" Mr Shue asked.

"I'm not sure if that's a-" Rachel got cut of by Puck.

"No, It's a good idea, you should sing Rachel." Puck smiled.

"Okay." Rachel smiled and than a idea came to her head, "And this is for all you new guys."

Sam sat down and Rachel started singing;

_I stay out too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say._

_Mmm-mmm_

_That's what people say_

_Mmm-mmm_

_I go on too many dates_

_[chuckle]_

_But I can't make 'em stay_

_At least that's what people say_

_Mmm-mmm_

_That's what people say_

_Mmm-mmm_

_But I just keep on crusing_

_Can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind singing it's gonna be alright_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_I never miss a beat_

_I'm lightning on my feet_

_And that's what they don't see_

_Mmm-mmm_

_And that's what they don't see_

_Mmm-mmm_

_I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)_

_I make the moves, well that's a goal (moves well that's a goal)_

_And that's what they don't see_

_Mmm-mmm_

_And that's what they don't see_

_Mmm-mmm_

_But I just keep on crusing_

_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind singing it's gonna be alright_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just think while you've been getting down and about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,_

_You could've been getting down to this sick beat_

_My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_

_She's like "oh my god, I'm just gonna shake"_

_And to the fellas over there with the hella good hair_

_Won't you come on over baby, we can shake, shake, shake_

_Yeah_

_The players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

In the middle of the song, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie got up and danced with her but the cheerleaders and jocks were in shock.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled and sat down.

After glee, Rachel caught up with Sam.

"What the hell? Why would you want them in glee?" Rachel yelled to Sam in the empty hallway.

""What the hell?" Really? What was up with that song in glee?" Sam yelled back.

"Yeah, I wanted to sing a song to them saying that they can't get away with there bulling!"

"God, Rachel get over yourself! The world isn't about you, so you got bullied… get over it!"

""Get over yourself" Your the one that made them join so you would feel okay about yourself! I hate you Sam." Rachel walked past him, "Btw were over… but I saw you checking out Santana, I'm sure she available." Rachel smirked.

**Okay, I'm going to leave it there! I'm sorry for such a sucky chapter, and about the whole prank thing… I guess it was a bit of fail.. I might touch it again or not…. I know this was pretty random but idk Ive kinda had writers block and this just came to me so yeah… **

**Anyway, How good is Taylor Swift's new single "Shake It Off"? I'm obsessed with it! **

**P.S I don't think I'm going to be updating as regularly anymore… I'll try to still update but I'm not really feeling this story right now. Hope you can understand.. sorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Tapping against my Car Window. **

Rachel had ran to her car and started crying her eyes out. Here she thought she found a amazing guy, but he turned out to be a total jerk and she just felt so stupid.

She was sure she had been crying in her car for well over a hour and she finally took her head out her hands and saw it was getting dark and raining.

She sighed and sent a text to her dads, who had texted and called her saying where she was and she said that she got caught up with friends and she was on her way home.

She heard a tap against her window, "Are you okay?" She looked up and saw Puck.

"Yeah."

"You don't look okay."

"I know."

"What happened?"

Rachel decided that it was time to let him.

"Thanks." He said and she smiled.

"I broke up with Sam. He wasn't who I thought he was." She said, and felt the familiar pain in her chest when she remembered how stupid she was.

She missed how much his eyes lit up but he pretend to be sad to avoided looking like a douche.

"That sucks. I'm really sorry." He said and took a chance and reached for her hand and to his surprise and hers she didn't pull away.

"Um, thanks for being here.. with me" Rachel whispered.

"Thanks for trusting me to be here with you." He whispered.

Cue cliche movie/tv moment when they lean into kiss and it starts raining outside.

When they pulled away, they both smiled and leaned in again.

**Omg! Okay, so really really really short chapter and I'm sorry, so let me explain that I wanted this to kinda be like Puck and Rachel's chapter if that makes sense… I don't know. **

**I originally planed to have Sam see their kiss and be all jerk like but I was like nah… Let them have there nice movie kiss and they can deal with all the drama in future chapters. **

**Thank you guys so much, like honestly reading your lovely reviews inspired me to do more and yeah… So thank you for being lovely readers :) **

**Anyway… I feel like I need more songs, like this is a Glee Fic! So if you want songs or not, lemme know and if so, anyone songs/artists/bands suggestions would be lovely! **

**Okay, I have to get back to my english homework now, eww :/ **


End file.
